a lesson in seduction
by darkangeloblivion
Summary: Duo realizes his feelings for his fellow pilots and decides to us his special "skills" to get what he wants. WARNING: contains yaoi
1. A lesson in seduction

Disclaimer: I don not own Gundam Wing or anything associated with it This story will contain yaoi, drug use and whatever else I might fancy at the moment  
  
Authors notes: This is my first ever story and I'm really looking forward to reviews. If you like it, let me know and I'll start working on the next chapter, if not let my know why and I'll try to work on that. Please review either way though.  
  
My friends and I are a strange bunch, I mean how many teens do you know that are the very focus of a huge war. But there's more to us than most people even realize, for example I smoke. Bet you didn't know that huh? But if you were me wouldn't you do something to relieve the stress? I mean come on I'd like to see you slaughter hundreds of people and see what you do. Anyways, we all have our little forms of escape from reality, all different. Heero would never do anything to his body to damage it, ah but to help increase his performance that's a different story. His item of choice of coarse is steroids, luckily he only takes enough to help increase his already impressive strength. Quatre being the touchy feely type chooses ecstasy and is quite amusing to be around when he's on it. Trowa likes to smoke like me, although according to Quatre he looks "incredibly sexy, I mean the way he holds it in his mouth touching his soft lips and then takes it gently between his long slender fingers and then blows the smoke out with that lusty exhale." Of course he told me this when he was drunk one day and when he remembered about it the next day he swore he would go zero on me if I ever told anyone. But back to what I was saying, Wufei is by far the one I least expected to do any drugs, but he surprised me the most. Apparently he enjoys "supplementing the meditation experience" which in plain English means opium and lsd depending on the mood. It's really interesting to see him sitting there to spaced out to realize I'm there let alone threaten to kill me like he usually does. But this wasn't supposed to be the purpose of my late night insomnia induced thoughts. Back to what I was supposed to be thinking about.. Heerro and Wufei. Now, I love all the pilots, but there's just something special about those two. I know, you're thinking "Heero the perfect soldier that's perfectly emotionless and the justice freak?" Yeah, yeah, I know but I can't help how I feel and believe me I've tried. I just don't know what to do, neither one of them ever notice me so what's the point? I've got to do something, at least find out if I have a chance with either one of them, I wouldn't be me if I didn't try. Oooh or better yet, maybe I can get both of them, but now I'm just getting ahead of myself. I've got to come up with a way to get at least one of them to notice me. I think I'll have to start deploying my considerable charms to catch their eyes and see where it goes from there. Capture one or both Gundam pilot's hearts - mission accepted. Heero's not the only one who can complete impossible missions. Decided on starting the following morning Duo was finally able to fall asleep.  
The next morning Duo woke up earlier than usual, which says a lot considering he's usually the last one up. He jumped in the shower planning out what he would be able to do that would drive the other two pilots insane with lust. After cleaning and re-braiding his long chestnut colored mop of hair he put on some clean clothes (baggy low-hung jeans and tight black shirt). He then made his way to the kitchen for some breakfast. Noticing Heero and Wufei sitting at the table already working on their own breakfasts Duo decided to start the games and grabbed a cup of strawberry yogurt and a spoon. That done he sat down at the table across from the two and made a great show of licking the lid of the yogurt with a façade of contemplation firmly in place upon his face while carefully watching the other two pilots out of the corners of his eyes. Heero didn't even seem to notice him, big surprise there, but Wufei seemed to be sneaking glances at him every few seconds when he didn't think that Duo was looking. Duo managed to contain his smirk as he realized at least half of his planned conquest might be easier than he expected to win over. Thus breakfast continued until everyone had finished, Wufei taking longer than usual with his. Afterwards Duo asked what was planned for the day and was informed that Heero would be going on a mission and wouldn't return for approximately 1-2 weeks and Wufei wanted to go practice in the dojo. Duo would have leapt for joy at the absolutely perfect situation, but managed to contain himself wishing Heero luck as he walked out of the kitchen and asking Wufei if he wanted to spar. Wufei seemed to hesitate momentarily but then agreed readily enough. Duo, with his usual jokers face on, proceeded to snatch Wufei's hairtie out and ran towards the dojo yelling "race you" at the top of his lungs. Wufei went barreling after him and only managed to just catch the tip of his braid as he ran out of his reach pulling Duo's own hairtie with him. The resulting affect was amazing, the long braid unraveled and the chestnut main glistened like gold in the early morning sun. Wufei stopped abruptly and stared in awe. Duo realized he was no longer being chased and turned to find out why and startled to find an awestruck Wufei staring unblinkingly at him. Unbeknownst to him, the picture he created with his hair flowing around his body, framing his heart- shaped face and accenting his elfish features was beautiful. Duo finally realized what was up and smirked thinking to himself that this was definitely going to be much easier than he had anticipated.  
"Are you coming Wufei?" he asked innocently at the still staring Chinese youth. Wufei blinked a few times and was finally able to pull himself together mumbling quietly "I'm sorry, but I've never seen your hair down before"  
"It's ok, I'll just have to remember to do it more often, it seems to keep you from trying to kill me." The rest of the day went pretty much the same way with Duo never re- braiding his hair and "innocently" flirting with the Chinese boy. By the end of the day Wufei was in quite a state and the other occupants of the safe-house were quite amused to see the play unfolding before them. Duo went to bed with a large genuine smile plastered across his face contemplating how to continue his torture of the other boy tomorrow. 


	2. Sweet rewards

CHAPETER 2  
  
The next morning breakfast went much the same way, this time however it was a banana that was on the receiving end of Duo's teasing while he pretended to read a book. For his part, Wufei tried a little harder to ignore Duo's suggestive eating habits failing just as miserably as the day before. It seemed to him that it should be illegal for Duo to be allowed to use his mouth in such a way. The way he subconsciously licked at the tip of the pale fruit before slowly allowing it past his lips to nibble on it. After every bite he would close his eyes a little and make an almost inaudible moan of pleasure at the sugary, tart flavor. Wufei had to excuse himself from the table abruptly saying he had to go work on his Gundam, missing the tiny smirk Duo wore caused by his hasty retreat. The long- haired pilot gave his friend about 15 minutes to calm himself before he joined him in the hanger; after all, he knew that if he pushed the other boy too hard he would retreat to his room and not come out for the remainder of the day upsetting Duo's little game. He couldn't let that happen now could he? So he joined him on the pretense of needing to work on his own Gundam. Some time went by before Duo decided to make his next move, sliding down from his own Gundam and making his way over to Shenlong, removing his shirt in the process to allow the small summer breeze to cool his over-warmed skin. He was able to climb soundlessly up to were his ebony haired friend was working and silkily whispered into his ear  
"Would you like some help putting that in?" Wufei jumped, clearly shaken by the sudden appearance of Shinigami behind him.  
"What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack baka?"  
"Not exactly what I had in mind, but not a bad idea either.." Duo managed to say with a contemplative look on his face.  
"What did you want?" Wufei said, trying to get back to his work.  
"How 'bout you guess?" Wufei turned around to look at him with an unreadable expression and asked  
"Why, what would be the point of guessing when you can just tell me?" Duo looked thoughtfully at him for a moment, a smile appearing on his face that promised mischief. "How's this, I'll give you three guesses and three hints and if you guess correctly you own me for a day and I'll do whatever you want"  
"What happens if I don't win?"  
"Then I get to own you for a day" Wufei thought about it for a few minutes, but they both knew that he would eventually agree because he simply could not turn down the chance to figure out a riddle.  
"Alright" was his only answer. He was graced by one of the biggest and most intimidating smiles he had ever seen.  
"Ok, first clue: It involves you" Wufei looked at him dumbfounded.  
"That's not a clue, that's obvious"  
"Possibly, but we never stated how easy or hard the clues had to be. Would you like to guess yet or do you want the next clue." Wufei was nearly fuming by now but asked for the next clue.  
"It's not something I would want from Trowa or Quatre." Wufei was silent and motioned for him to go on with the next clue, quietly contemplating the first two.  
"Last clue, "at this point Duo leaned forward close enough to just whisper into the others ear "we would need to be really close for it" He pulled back slowly taking in the slightly flushed look he had caused and turned around to walk away calling over his shoulder,  
"You have one hour to come up with all three guesses, I'll be in my room when you're ready." With that he disappeared out the door leaving a very flustered Wufei behind.  
  
Exactly one hour later Duo heard a hesitant knock at his door. He walked to the door and opened it smiling.  
"Are you ready?" A curt nod was his only answer. He motioned for Wufei to sit on his bed, the only piece of furniture in the room other than Heero's own bed. After they were both seated Duo waited, watching the other boy shift a bit uncomfortably.  
"I don't know. I forfeit." Duo was stunned. Wufei never failed to answer a riddle.  
"Don't you even want to try to guess, you have three chances"  
"No, I went over every possibility I could think of and I just couldn't figure it out. You win so tell me what you wanted"  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Duo asked with a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't" The violet eyed pilot smiled in earnest then as he slowly leaned forward to brush his lips softly against the caramel tinted lips of the other boy. Wufei froze instantly; this certainly wasn't what he had been expecting. Duo pulled back looking rather confused with his eyes downcast.  
"I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have done that"  
"Why did you?" Duo looked up at him, thinking momentarily before he answered,  
"Because I like you and I thought you might feel the same way, I'm sorry if I offended you" The Chinese boy looked sad when he spoke  
"No, I'm not offended. It's just that no one has been close to me since my wife and I was a little surprised by your actions," He blushed and looked away before he continued to speak "but I would like to try again if you're still interested." Duo smiled and leaned forward to grasp the other boys chin in his fingers, turning his head so that they were facing each other.  
"I would love to" was all he said before closing the distance between them and locking their mouths together in one of the sweetest and most innocent kisses either of them had ever experienced. They parted only to come together again, kissing tenderly as Duo gently licked the Wufei's bottom lip seeking to deepen there embrace. The Chinese boy accepted the intrusion hesitantly, moaning slightly at the intimate dance being played out between the two. The kiss was broken by the need for air, the two boys looking into each others eyes and resting their foreheads together, panting slightly. Wufei was the first to speak once the caught their breath.  
"I'm sorry but, I think I need a little time to think some things over." Duo looked at him for a moment before responding.  
"I understand, just let me know when your ready"  
"Thank you" was all he could manage as he got up and walked to the door fallowed by Duo.  
"I'm willing to wait until your ready" Duo stated as he placed a chaste kiss upon the others lips. Wufei smiled before whispering goodnight and retreating to his own room leaving Duo to contemplate the events of the night. As Duo lay in his bed that night the only dreams he had were of toffee flavored lips and deep obsidian eyes 


	3. The plan

CHAPTER 3  
  
The next morning Duo awoke in a very good mood, irritating the other occupants of the safe house with his loud and rather off-key rendition of the pokemon theme song. He went about his morning routine: showering, brushing his teeth, and re-braiding his long hair before he made his way down for breakfast. Wufei was already downstairs, seemingly waiting for the violet eyed pilot, with an empty chair pulled out next to him. After Duo got himself some cereal he sat next to him cheerfully wishing him a good morning. They ate in silence for a while, watching as Quatre and Trowa came in and went about getting their morning meal. Wufei seemed to be in his own little world the entire time, a contemplative look on his face. "We need to talk" The barely audible words startled Duo a bit before he nodded and got up, his previously good mood replaced by one of trepidation as to what Wufei might want to talk about. They made their way up to Duo's room, locking the door behind them and sitting on one of the beds that occupied the room.  
"What did you want to talk about?" the braided boy asked with his usual mask of cheerfulness firmly in place.  
"I think you already know the answer to that" Wufei muttered, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth at his friends attempt to avoid the conversation.  
"O.K., so maybe I do. I take it you spent last night thinking over what you want?" The Chinese youth gave a slight nod of his head, affirming that he had.  
"Well, before we continue on with this conversation I have to let you know that you are not the only one that I have strong feelings for. I don't think that it would fair to you if I didn't let you know that. If you still need a little more time to think I understand, after all this does change things a bit." Wufei had an unreadable expression on his face, fidgeting with a strand of silky hair that had worked his way loose from his ponytail. Duo had been lost in his own thoughts of how the dark hair would feel running through his fingers and so was a little startled when Wufei spoke up.  
"Who is it?'  
"Heero" was the very short answer that was given by the now slightly pink tinged Duo. Wufei seemed to think about this for a while before getting a mischievous smirk and whispering  
"This should make things interesting."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, that was one of the things I wanted to talk with you about. I've had a bit of an infatuation with Heero for quite some time now." Admitting this caused a blush to creep up the darker teenagers face, but he went on non-the-less.  
"I felt the same way as you; I didn't think it would be fair to enter into any sort of relationship with you without you knowing. But since we both seem to feel the same way I don't see a problem with what's between us progressing." With that said the ebony haired teen leaned forward with surprising speed to plunder the slightly opened mouth of the other boy. Though slightly shocked Duo was all to willing to accept the sudden action and allow Wufei to be the aggressive one this time. Taking Duo's passiveness as an invitation, Wufei slowly pressed Duo back onto the bed deepening the kiss. Wufei allowed himself to explore the warm mouth of his partner, memorizing the feel and heat that was so intoxicating. Slight moans of pleasure escaped the throats of both boys, inpatients winning out over the want for a slow exploration as hands began to tug at each others shirts. Caramel hands slid across pale, well toned flesh, attempting to eradicate the offending cloth concealing what he longed to see. Suddenly a resounding knock caused them to jump apart, flushed and panting. Curses escaped from both boys as Duo got up to see who had interrupted them, opening the door to reveal Quatre.  
"Have you seen Wufei, we can't seem to find him anywhere." Duo stepped aside opening the door slightly allowing Quatre to see the object of his inquiry. Seeing the disheveled state of both boys Quatre's eyes widened while he turned a rather becoming shade of pink.  
"I'm so sorry, but a mission just came in for you, you'll have to leave in two hours. I just thought you would want to know so you could get ready" was all he managed to stutter out before he made a hasty retreat causing Duo to burst with laughter, tears beginning to run down his face.  
"Man, if I had known that was all it took to get Quatre to stop bothering me I would have tried to get with you a lot sooner." This caused Wufei to give a rare smile. He stood up straightening his clothes before walking over to Duo and brushing their lips together in a chaste kiss.  
"I need to go start getting ready, but you can come with me if you like so we can talk over our mutual infatuation" Duo happily accepted the invitation and the walked together down the hallway to the other bedroom. After entering the room Duo sat on the bed as Wufei went about readying his things.  
"So, what should we do about Heero, I mean we both obviously like him, but I don't even know if he likes anything other than his Gundam. We could always try the method I used to get you, at least test the waters, and see if he reacts to either of us. That would be interesting, seeing the perfect soldier seduced by two of his fellow pilots, bet he wouldn't be prepared for that one." Wufei allowed Duo to ramble while he packed considering the best way to get to Heero. He agreed with Duo, it would be rather interesting to see Heero's reaction to them seducing him. He had no doubt that Duo would be able to pull it off, but he wasn't so sure about himself. However, if it meant a shot at himself and Duo being ultimately happy, he was willing to try it.  
"We'll start 'Mission: seduce Heero' once I have returned from my mission, by then he should be back as well." Duo was startled by the sudden interruption to his ramblings, but recovered quickly a mischievous grin appearing on his mouth.  
"Mission accepted. Just make sure to be careful so that you come back to us in one piece." With a quick kiss and a longing glance over his shoulder, Wufei agreed to be careful and left for his mission promising to be back soon so they could start their real mission. 


End file.
